batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Croc (LEGO Batman: The Videogame)
Killer Croc is a villain that appears in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. Waylon Jones grew up amongst constant bullying due to being born with a reptile-like appearance. Though he once made a living in his adulthood as a sideshow carnival "freak", Jones eventually grew bitter against humanity, and decided to become the criminal known as Killer Croc. Thanks to his bizzarre appearance, Croc is immune to toxins, able to swim underwater for long periods of time and processes immense superhuman strength. History ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame Killer Croc, along with many other inmates, broke out of Arkham Asylum and opted to join The Penguin's group. Together, they planned to hold Gotham at gunpoint using remote-controlled penguins. Killer Croc's first order was to place a box of penguins somewhere in Gotham ready for control later on. He has much use in the plan especially when Catwoman is arrested. Determined to rescue Catwoman form prison, The Penguin enlists the help of Killer Croc to infiltrate the sewers and break into the prison from below. They are successful in liberating Catwoman, but Penguin and her then abandon Killer Croc, who is then arrested by the police. He is last seen in his cell at Arkham, chewing on the bars of his cell. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Killer Croc appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He first appears when Batman and Robin venture through Arkham Asylum, in what appears to be a watertight holding cell. However, he seems to have broken out of Arkham eventually, as he appears in the Open-World Gotham beneath the Water Works as a boss, where he can be fought and unlocked as a playable character. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' Killer Croc still appeared in the newest Lego Batman game, this time however he takes on a much larger form, similar to his appearance in the Arkham Asylum series. He speaks in a southern accent now and is the first boss fight Batman and Robin must throw objects like rocks at him while constructing machines and fighting his minions. In this game, Killer Croc steals the sewer maps to help the Legion of Doom to get into the watchtower. Later on in the story he helps get the Watchtower to grapple on to Brainiac's ship. After that he is caged up in the Fortress of Solitude where he isn't seen until the end of the game walking back to Gotham City. Abilities *Killer Croc is capable of moving heavy objects *He can dive in water and move freely at the bottom *He is immune to toxins *He can also do backflips Trivia *Due to the fact that he was used spontaneously to free Catwoman after her arrest, it is unknown what his original purpose in the plan was. It is likely that he was recruited purely for this scenario. *He is the only character who is capable of moving freely in water. Robin is capable of this but only whilst wearing the Diving Suit *In Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham his model has become a big Lego figure instead of a normal mini figure size. Robin comically notices this during his fight that Killer Croc has become much larger. Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Villains